Here Comes The Goodbye
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: After three years of making prosthesis for poor children, Hiccup, I mean, Henry, comes back for Ruffnuts and Fishlegs wedding, and finding Astrid mad at him for leaving. Will Henry ever earn Astrid's trust back? *Second installment of the Perfect Series*
1. Chapter 1

Astrid sighed as she squeezed into the too-tight bridesmaid dress.

"Stuck it in Astrid! I need this to be perfect! You're only married once!"

"I'm trying Ruff, I ate a whole box of cookies before this. Not my best move."

"You've been binge eating ever since Hic-"

"Finish that thought and that will be the last thing you think about." Warned Astrid, cracking her neck as a warning

"Sorry," whispered Ruff

Astrid gasped as Ruff zipped the zipper all the way up.

"I. Can't. Breath." Wheezed Astrid

"Hey, neither can I in my wedding dress. So calm down. I think your boobs went up a cup size."

"Stop talking about my boobs."

"Hey, I'm your roommate. I can talk about your boobs if I want."

"You moved in with Fish a year ago."

"… your point?"  
>Astrid rolled her eyes and looked down at her dress. "Can I get a different size?"<p>

Ruff smiled "Of course."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have to go back to Minnesota, Rosemarie? I have a very busy schedule. Oh Mr. Connors, sorry about that, I was talking to my office lady. <em>Rosemarie get me out of this.<em> Yes Mr. Connors I'll get that shipment to California as soon as I can." Henry Haddock hung up the phone and glared at his secretary. Rosemarie shrugged.

"Gorgeous I got a call from a Freddie Ingermen saying that he was getting married to a Regina Thorston, and you were his best man."

Henry sighed and rubbed his forehead "I don't have time to go to a silly wedding… oh _hola Sr. García…"_ Henry started to talk to Mr. Garcia in Spanish and Rosemarie smirked to herself.

Rosemarie walked to her desk and dialed the number on the Post-It Note.

"Hello Freddie? This is Rosemarie, Henry Haddock's secretary. Henry will be there for your wedding."

* * *

><p>Astrid walked to her living room with a bowl of popcorn, stuffing a handful in her hand, and sitting on her couch.<p>

"_CEO of Miami Prosthetics Henry Haddock hit a new recode…"_ Astrid turned off the TV quickly and dropped the remote. She looked down at the two year scar on her inner right arm.

_Hiccup_

She hated that she had that moment of weakness. She couldn't believe how she gave into. Hiccup didn't deserve the time of day. _He _left _her_.

Astrid was just grateful that Ruff told her that Hiccup wasn't coming to the wedding or else she didn't know _what _she'd do.

* * *

><p>"You're fired." Said Henry rubbing his forehead<p>

Rosemarie rolled her eyes "You don't mean that."

Henry sighed "Look, I will _not _go back to Minnesota okay."

"Henry Haddock you haven't been home since you got here, now I don't know what you're running front, but goddamn it, it is going to stop right now mister!"

Rosemarie was 45 and had five kids, the youngest being a few years younger than Henry. She had told him many times that she missed being a mother, so she acts like a mother to Henry. Not that Henry minded.

"I… you don't need to know what I'm running from, because I'm not running from anything."

"Oh really, I'm calling your bluff on that one Gorgeous." A few months into being a CEO, Henry had hired Rosemarie, and she called him Gorgeous, he didn't know why, but it always made him feel better. He calls her Beautiful because she said that her husband doesn't pay much attention to her after Billy, their youngest boy, was born. They have more of a mother/son relationship than a boss/worker one, and that's how Henry likes it.

"And I want you to bring a date."

Henry groaned "Why?"

"Because I'm not going to be around forever and I want to see you be happy with someone you love!"

"Man, you and my dad have _got _to stop talking."

"Well, you don't talk to him so…"

Henry rolled his eyes "I haven't had a date in a year."

"Yeah, and I was a bridesmaid at her wedding a few months ago."

Henry looked up at Rosemarie "What's that supposed to mean? That I don't pay enough attention to the girls I date. Because I last time I did that, it came back at me and bit me in the ass." Rosemarie hit his head "Ow, what was _that _for!?"

"Watch your mouth young man. And are you running from a _girl_?"

Henry sighed "I told her that I loved her… and she kinda freaked out…"

"Oh Henry…" sighed Rosemarie

"And then I pull a dick move and leave her after she told me that she loved me. But I had already accepted this job and… this was a once in a life thing and I couldn't pass it up for a girl…"

"Henry… do you still love her?"

Henry looked at her and opened his mouth to answer…

* * *

><p>"Your boobs are amazing in this dress! They are really big. Those puppies will get you a boyfriend!"<p>

"Ruff, I don't want a boyfriend…"

"Yes you do! You want to have kinky sex with a hot guy! Rock the bed with a hottie!"

"Ruff… I'm not you."

"… don't tell Fish about those kinky days please."

Astrid smiled "I won't."

Astrid and Ruff were at another dress fitting, because the two still couldn't get the right size dress.

Ruff looked down and Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"I, uh, need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Hiccup… is planning to uh… come…"

"WHAT!" Astrid screamed, causing a few people to look at her "_What_?"

"I don't know, Fish got a call from Hiccup's… I mean _Henry's _secretary and told him that Hic- damn it- Henry's coming."

"Then I'm not coming!"

"Astrid, it's been three years, it's time to move on."

"Ruff, when you have your heart crushed in the middle of an airport, then we'll talk okay. It's bad enough that he _wanted _to leave, it's the way he left."

"I don't think he _wanted _to leave. Didn't you ever think about what a great thing this would've been? I think he _had _to leave. Maybe to prove to himself that he was worthy enough for you…"

Astrid looked at her long time best friend "But… he had me… wasn't that enough for him?"

Ruff shrugged and looked back at Astrid's dress "That really does make your boobs look good."

"Thanks Ruff… that's what I was going for…"

* * *

><p>"No, don't give me that look. Come on, flying isn't <em>that <em>bad bud. It's only a three hour flight. You'll be fine bud I promise." Henry petted Toothless' head and walked back to his suit case to put more clothes in it.

Henry still can't believe he's doing this. Maybe-maybe he won't have to talk to Astrid, sure he'll have to see her, but _talk_? Ruff doesn't hate him _that _much.

Right?

Henry heard his doorbell ring and ran down to answer it (after, you know, tripping on every stair then falling on his face in his kitchen).

"Oh, hey Scarlett." Henry smiled at his best friend

"I brought forth food!" Scarlett smiled and walked into the house

"You know you don't have to ring the doorbell."

"I know, but I didn't want to repeat of last time I didn't ring the doorbell. Dude don't get me wrong, I love you, but that was way too much of you that I wanted to see…"

"Great, my best friend finds me repulsive."

"You know that's not what I mean Henry." Scarlett rolled her eyes

"I know." They shared a laughed and Scarlett went into his kitchen to set the dinner down. She noticed clothes outside his bedroom and raised an eyebrow

"I, uh, have to go home for a couple weeks."  
>"Why?"<p>

"My best friend, other than you, is getting married to my other friend."

"That's so romantic!" Scarlett squealed

Henry smiled at her, then thought about what Rosemarie said. Scarlett would be the perfect date. She was his best friend, and would do anything for him. And Henry wouldn't have to deal with 'Are you going to call me back?' 'I wanna meet your dad!' and '_No way!_ I love cake too!'

"Hey Scar,"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna be my date?"

"Whoa, um Henry, I'm flattered but I don't like you _that _way…"

Henry looked at her confused then said "No, no Scar, I mean as friends, Rosemarie said I need to bring a date."

"Oh, uh, sure Henry, I would love to be your date for the wedding! But you're paying for my ticket."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Henry hugged her "Thanks for being the best friend ever Scar…"

"Anything for you Henry… anything…"

* * *

><p><strong>So… so… my new story! I hope you like it. And I have thought this through, if you guys like this story, I <strong>_**might**_** make a third one. Oh, and I put up 'A Year' so please check that! I'm actually pretty excited for this story, and don't worry, Scarlett is **_**just a friend**_**. So yeah. I own nothing expect for the plot and I hope I didn't make Hic- **_**Henry**_**- too much of a jackass. And can I just say that Rosemarie is my favorite character so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah Dad, we're just getting on the plane... Scarlett and I. No dad, no grandkids, we're just friends and she's twenty. Yeah... yeah, okay. Love you to. Bye."

Scarlett took a sip of the overpriced, under-flavored airport Starbucks coffee and smiled at her best friend.

"That's cute."

Henry glared at his best friend and turned off his phone. The pair started to the terminal and Scarlett grabbed Henry's hand

"What?" He asked

"I, uh, never been on a plane before."

Henry smiled that loop sided smile he hasn't smiled in three years

"You'll be fine. I'm here..."

* * *

><p>Astrid was biting her nails. Hic- damn it, why did he have to change his name?- Henry comes into town today and she was admittedly nervous. Ruff (or should she call her The TraitorBitch) promised that Astrid doesn't even have to talk to Hic- _god damn it_- Henry, just walk up and down the aisle together, then fight as much as they want.

Astrid do a little more than 'fight' she'll kick that little rat in the penis and walk away. (No, Astrid didn't put that on her bucket list... so what if she did? Henry -Yes! Finally- deserves it).

At least Henry is staying with his dad. And his date is too... Astrid's not jealous. He broke her heart. Not the other way around.

"Astrid," started Ruff as she entered Astrid's apartment "I know where I want to go for my bachelorette party."

"Oh no..."

"STRIP CLUB!"

"Lord help me..."

* * *

><p>Henry walked into the brisk Minnesota air (January man... it's a bitch for Minnesotans) and looked around for his dad.<p>

"What does your dad look like?"

"If you see a red haired, 400 pound moose, that's my dad..."

"What-..."

"Son!" A voice boomed from across the parking lot "There you are!"

Scarlett watched as Henry's father easily lifted Henry off the ground in a bone crushing hug

"Dad. Can't. Breathe." Gasped Henry

"Sorry Son," Stoick Haddock set his son on the ground as looked at Scarlett.

"Hello Judge Haddock, I'm uh... Scarlett Snow, nice to meet you..."

"I'm sure my Henry told you about me."

"He did." Smiled Scarlett "Many good things," Scarlett shoulder bumped Henry and giggled "It's very nice to meet you.

"You to Scarlett." Stoick smiled and led them to his car "So Son, how long are you two staying?"

"Three weeks. The longest I've been away from work in three years."

"The wedding is in a week Son, why are you staying longer?"

"Scarlett's never been to Minnesota."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Astrid triple checked herself in the mirror before deciding she was date worthy. Ruff set Astrid on a date, and Astrid wasn't too excited about it.<p>

The buzzer rang and Astrid ran to her intercom  
>"Who is it?"<p>

"It's, uh, Mark, Regina told me to be here…"

"It's open."

* * *

><p>"Dad, this is too much. Really." Henry looked around the expensive-looking restaurant and sighed "Scarlett and I would've been fine with a pizza. Trust me, I feed her every night."<p>

"Shut up Henry, I don't mind Mr. Haddock. Henry, take notes out of your fathers book and feed me better."

"I don't feel right leaving Toothless in the car though."

"Henry, enough! Enjoy your free food!"

Henry rubbed his forehead and nodded "Fine, you're right, it'll be fine."

"So, how's the company Son?"

* * *

><p>Astrid shrugged Mark's arm off of her shoulder and look at an all-too-familiar car. She heard a familiar bark and gasped and looked into the car window<p>

"_Toothless?"_ she whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing, uh, let's go inside…"

* * *

><p>Henry wrinkled his nose at some rubbery looking food and pushed it away.<p>

"Henry, you haven't eaten a good meal in two weeks, are you okay?" asked Scarlett, touching his hand

"I'm fine. I need to do some work when we get to the house though. I forgot to call the Russia partners before we left."

"Henry, live a little okay! You're twenty one!"

Henry rolled his eyes and tried the overpriced wine his father ordered.

Scarlett looked up and saw a blond girl walk through the door. She looked familiar, like she's seen a picture, but never meet her before. Scarlett tilted her head to the side, trying to place the blond. Scarlett elbowed Henry.

"_Ow_." Said Henry, rubbing his bicep (You know… if he had one). "What was that for? I wasn't acting like a dipshit… was I?"

"No, _Henry_ are you kidding me right now_? _Do you know that blond over there, in the black dress?"

Henry looked up and his eyes widened

"Shit…" he swore

"What?" asked Stoick

"It's… it's Astrid…"

* * *

><p>Astrid glared at Mark, who had pulled her chair out for her.<p>

"I can do that myself, my arms aren't broken."

"Sorry…"

Astrid sat down and looked around the restaurant. She caught the eye of a red headed girl sitting next to a familiar auburn boy, or should she say _man_.

Time seem to freeze as the auburn man with green eyes stared at Astrid.

_Hiccup_

* * *

><p>"Scarlett, dad we need to go."<p>

"Henry, what's going on?" asked Stoick, turning his head in the direction his son was looking in "Hey, it's Astrid. Hello Astrid!"

Astrid looked up and gasped (And no… she wasn't singing _Mamma Mia _in her head… okay, maybe was but that's beside the point… _mamma mia here I go again…_)

"Mr. Haddock… hey…" Astrid looked at Scarlett and Henry, who were holding hands "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Scarlett, Henry's best friend…" said Stoick "Well, it was nice seeing you. Henry, don't you have some work to do or something?"

"Uh, uh…" stuttered Henry

"Yes, he does. Trust me…" said Scarlett "He needs to call Russia."

Astrid lightly gasped and glared at the girl. Just because Henry isn't hers anymore doesn't mean she can't hate the people he dates.

"Let's go dad…" said Henry, and practically running out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about that Astrid. Jet leg…" said Scarlett "It was nice to meet you…" Scarlett ran after Henry

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" asked Scarlett<p>

"I know. I know."

"Is that the girl you're running from?"

"I'm not running from her okay. She ran from me."

"Look Henry, it doesn't matter. You're still running from your past."

"Who are you to talk Scarlett? You _made _your parents move to Miami for college."

"At least I _went _to college!" Henry looked down "I'm sorry, that-that was over the line."

"You're right, I should've stayed here. Astrid… she needed me, and I left."

Scarlett looked down "But… Henry, sometimes you have to leave the people you love…"

"Not that lame quote again!"

"Shut up for a minute and let me talk," Scarlett took a breath "You didn't leave because you wanted to, I know you well enough to know that, you left because you thought you needed to. But you didn't need to."

Henry looked into the restaurant, then back at his best friend "I love you, you know that."

"I know."

They hugged and Scarlett smiled "I love you to…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I meant to get this up sooner, but I could seem to finish it. This ending is so horrible but I'm okay with it. And the thing with Mamma Mia, I was in study hall and was listening to the song, and I gasped. Someone asked me 'What?' and I go 'This would fit perfectly with my fanfiction!' then the study hall teacher yelled at me… <strong>

**I own nothing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! So, here's the new chapter. Sorry this has been on the slow side, it's going to take a while for me to get into this, and write it without deleting it. But I can't, because I already have it all planned out, and you guys won't demand my head on a silver plate after this story! I hope…**

**Review answering time!**

**Hiccstrid4Life: I do that with Fanfics all the time to don't worry. Thanks so much! And don't worry, they will be friends… sometime.**

**Lorde: Thanks! **

**Guest: I'm glad you read Perfect first, because then you would be just confused. Don't worry, I love exclamation points! **

**Guest (2): That's some coarse language there… and it is, but would you get together with a guy who left you right away? Don't worry, hiccstrid will get together!**

* * *

><p>Astrid couldn't believe it, she-she was gorgeous. Astrid could never compete with that... not that she wanted to... oh who was she kidding! When she saw Henry, every feeling she had for him came rushing back like a broke dam. The wall she had been building for three years broke open with one damn look.<p>

"I have to go... I'm sorry..." She told her date, then ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Henry sighed as he laid on his old bed. Scarlett was in the guest room, of course Henry offered Scarlett his room, but she refused.<p>

Henry closed his eyes, and saw Astrid's pained expression and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his face and picked up his phone. He saw the picture of Astrid and Toothless he took three years ago. Should Henry delete it? His thumb lingered over the delete button before throwing it across the room.

"Henry?" He heard his dad asked, and the muffle of the eleven o'clock news behind his father's voice, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah dad, it's going swell..."

Swell? Did he just say... swell?

"Alright then..." Trailed Stoick

Henry walked out of his room and into the guest room. Scarlett stirred and sat up sleepily.

"Henry? What's wrong?"

"You were right... I'm still in love with her... and I don't know what to do..."

Scarlett smiled and motioned for him to come on to the bed. Henry followed and Scarlett grabbed his hand and Henry laced their fingers together

"Don't worry Henry... it'll be okay."

Henry frowned "When?"

"Soon..."

* * *

><p>Astrid winced as her faithful razor glided across her skin. Most of the scars cleared up over the years, but that won't stop Astrid. She still has the Hiccup scar from two years ago, and some over deeper scars, like the one on her foot, and the one on her upper leg, and a few on her stomach. But she doesn't care.<p>

Maybe it was the fact that everyone has someone, expect for Astrid. Maybe it was the heart crushing pain she felt when she saw Henry and that girl holding hands.

Astrid watched the blood drip down her chest and onto her stomach with a satisfied sigh and grin. She leaned against her headboard and let a tear roll down her cheek.

She was alone and that's just how she likes it.

* * *

><p>"I haven't wore a tux since that dance I went to senior year."<p>

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't really need a tux for my job, just a nice sports coat."

"You learn something new every day..."

Henry laughed at his best friend since kindergarten

"So Hiccup-"

"It's Henry now."

"Sorry, Henry. Who's the chick you brought?"

"That, Fishlegs, is Scarlett. She's my best girl friend."

"She's hot."

"I know, we tried to date but it didn't work out."

"That sucks."

"Yeah... partially because we're the same, and partially because I was still hung up on Astrid."

Fish looked down "Astrid was mess after you left."

"Ca-can we not talk about this..."

"Sure. That looks good on you Henry..."

Henry looked Fish and half-smiled "Just call me Hiccup Fishy."

Fishlegs smiled "Okay Hiccup."

Henry smiled. "You're right. I do look good in this."

* * *

><p>Henry knocked on the door and waited for Astrid to open the door.<p>

When the door opened Henry's mouth dropped

"What do you want?" Astrid asked coldly

"I- I came to say I'm sorry."

"For what? Breaking my heart? Or having sex with me and then leaving me?"

"I didn't try to." Astrid glared "Astrid I know what I did was wrong, but I tried to tell you..."

"Not hard enough!"

"Please, please, please forgive me..."

"...I don't think I can."

Henry looked down, then back up "Ca-can we try to be friends?"

Astrid looked down "I-I don't think so Hiccup-"

Henry sighed "Astrid, I know I'm asking a lot. But, the wedding is three days away, then after two weeks, you'll never have to see me again. I promise."

"So... just be friends until the wedding."

"Not even friends. But not hating each other."

Astrid looked up at him and took a breath. She pulled her blood stained sleeves down, and crossed her arms.

"Just until the wedding. Then I don't ever want to see you again. Understand."

"I understand-" Henry was cut off by his phone "Sorry," Henry pulled out his phone and saw Scarlett's smiling picture "I have to take this. I'll talk to you later m'kay."

"Okay..."

"Hey you...-" Henry walked away

Astrid closed her eyes and tried not to think of the way his eyes lit up when he saw his 'friend' on the phone.

Astrid closed the door and slid down the door.

And she started cry. Astrid hugged her knees and cried into knees.

Astrid didn't know if she was crying because she knew that Hic-'Henry'- was only being nice because of the wedding, or because Astrid knows she can never have Henry again.

He hurt her without trying...

* * *

><p>The next day, Astrid is sitting with Ruff in the new Haddock Café, when Henry and that girl walked in.<p>

"Why is is always around him?" Astrid asked

"Didn't he tell you? That's Scarlett, his best friend/ ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend? Wow, if I was best friend with my ex I would be..."

"In jail?"

"I was going to say dead, but that works to..."

"Hey ladies," Henry said, arm around Scarlett's shoulder

"Sup?" Asked Scarlett

"Nothing." Said Ruff, and Astrid glared

"Astrid, play nice…" whispered Ruff

"Hakuna fucking Matata." Glared Astrid

"Where you watching Lion King again?" asked Henry "Remember when we were dating and for every problem you would say 'Hakuna Matata.'"

"I remember…" whispered Astrid "So, Scarlett, how long have you and Hiccup been dating?"

"Dating? Henry and I?" Scarlett started to laugh "That's… that's good Astrid. You were right Henry, she is funny! Henry and I are just friends."

"I told you…" whispered Ruff

Astrid looked down "You two seem awfully-…" Doty? Too touchy-feely for _just friends_. "Close."

"Yeah well… we've been friends for two years… he's was my first friend when I moved to Miami."

Astrid stared at Henry. This… this wasn't the boy that left her all those years ago. This was a confident, muscular _man_.

How was this _man _still single?

"Henry," Astrid said without reasoning with herself first "Can we talk?"

"Sure, let's go outside…"

Henry held out his hand, and she hesitated. Finally she took his hand and felt a spark going up her arm, just like in high school.

The pair of twenty-one year olds walked outside and felt the cold of the Minnesota January air. Astrid crossed her arms and shivered.

"Look, Henry or Hiccup, what have you. I need to tell you this. I thought I hated you. I thought I hated you more than anything, even Sam. And that says a lot. And then you come back after threes of radio silence and every feeling of hate goes away. And I don't know why.

"Look, I've been thinking and…" Astrid looks into his eyes… those green eyes she once hated. Those green eyes that taught her to trust, then broke her heart in a blink. Those green eyes she spent looking into the whole time they made love. "And…"

"And?"

He steps closer to her

"I don't think that…"

_Step _

"That?"

"That we should be uh…" Astrid knows she brought him out here for a reason, but what the hell was it again?

Another step closer and they're toe to toe. Astrid can't look away from his eyes.

Henry couldn't breathe. He was looking into the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. The most broken eyes he's ever seen.

"Don't give up on me…" he whispered

"… I-I have to…"

And an eye blink later, she's gone.

* * *

><p>Henry was sitting in his room, twisting the necklace in his hand. Henry looks at the note again and shakes his head. He has to give this to Astrid, but when was a good time?<p>

Henry laid back and rubbed his face.

Why did he have to take that stupid job? He doesn't even like it.

Was it to prove himself, make him worthy of Astrid? Maybe make himself look better than Sam (even though, you know, he was already. He has never hit a girl, except Scarlett. But she doesn't count.)

Why did he have to go and break his own heart?

* * *

><p><strong>That is an excitant question Henry. Why did you? And Astrid, you're back to cutting! You were doing so well! Sigh...<strong>

**Anyway, as I was writing this, I noticed this story is like… my life. My crush left last year without telling me, but told me seventh period the day of. He came back this year and wants me back. Hm, sound familiar? **

**I swear I didn't plan this! I own nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! The response on the last chapter was great! But I must set one thing straight: I don't cut myself. Just to set you all straight. :) **

**Now, to answer your reviews!**

**Guest: Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see :)**

**Lorde: Thanks! And come on, it won't be a part of the Perfect series without Astrid cutting herself!**

**I'veNoIdea4AName: Scarlett and Astrid shall be friends! And I hope Hiccstrid (or Asscup according to Jay) can get together…**

**Guest (2): I thought so to, and then I was like 'What can I do to make everyone hate me? I could kill off Stoick, but Dreamworks already did that, I know! I'll make Astrid cut herself again!'**

**Hiccstrid4Life: I can't give you a clue! Sorry! And thanks! I know about my crush, I'm thinking about making him read this series and being all like 'Sound familiar huh?'**

**So, I own nothing! **

**Stay Perfect! (No pun indented…) **

**PS: Before you read this story, give a big around of applause to Shipper-nut. I asked her to draw art for this series for a YouTube video, and she said yes. She's the greatest! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>"Man, your ass is fine!" Joked Scarlett, fixing an earring as she walks out of Henry's bathroom "I didn't know your ass looked that good. Zip me up?"<p>

Henry laughed as he zipped her red dress. "Thanks, I think. Your ass looks fine to."

"I know..."

Henry laughed again. They were getting ready for Ruff and Fish's rehearsal dinner (man, it's not every day where you get to rehearse your meal before you eat it...).

Henry's eyes trailed to the navy blue box sitting on his dresser ad swallowed.

"Are you going to give it to her?" Henry shrugged and fixed his suit jacket. "Oh Henry... it'll be the only way to get over her..."

Henry looked at his best friend and smiled. He grabbed the box and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Good boy..." Scarlett kissed his cheek "Let's go..."

* * *

><p>Henry finished his second glass of red wine, and winced at the bitter tasted. His waitress set down another glass and took his empty glass.<p>

"Leave the bottle..." He grabbed the bottle, and the lady laughed. The waitress looked at his chin, the scar that was on his chin, and gasped "What? I know I cut myself shaving but..."

"Henry?"

"Uh, yeah? Should I know you?"

"No..." The green eyes of the waitress looked down "But a mother never forgets..."

* * *

><p>"Astrid..."<p>

Astrid looked backwards and saw Scarlett. She groaned and looked away

"I know I'm probably not your favorite person... honestly if I were you, i know I wouldn't like me either. But, Astrid, Henry and I are just friends. I don't know, we tried dating, but he's so... so... I don't know, he's just..."

"Yeah. I know." Smiled Astrid "I have dated him before..."

Scarlett looked down "Henry is overworking himself and I don't know what to do..."

"What?" Asked Astrid "He's what?"

"Yeah, he's at work at seven in the morning, and doesn't get home until nine at night, and sometimes falls asleep in the kitchen..."

Astrid looks down, then back at Scarlett "Hiccup would never do that to himself..."

"I don't know about Hiccup," Scarlett sneaks a glance at Henry "But, Henry would..."

* * *

><p>"You're my mother?" The cold, brisk air hits Henry like a bag of bricks. "That's-that's not possible. Everyone thinks your dead... I saw your dead body..."<p>

Valka looks at her son and sighed "I-I had to leave... your father and I-..." Henry looks down "We loved each other, it's true, but Henry... you were so young..."

"I have questions! Where have you been for the past twenty one years? Why did you leave? H-how did you leave?"

"Henry?" The mother and son heard

"Who is that?" Asked the mother

"Uh, Astrid, can it wait?" Henry turned back around, and his mother was gone "What?"

"No, it can't, you ass. Get your ass up here!"

"Coming..."

* * *

><p>When Henry walked to Astrid, Astrid started to punch him.<p>

"You jerk!"

"Astrid?!" Henry clutched his stomach "What was that for?"

"What the hell Hiccup!? Who do you think you are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Astrid!"

"You broke _my _heart!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Astrid screamed "It has to do with everything Hiccup!"

"Astrid…"

"I hate you…"

Henry looked down "I know you do. But Astrid-"

"You think you're so cool, with you being a CEO, and with a metal leg, and-and a girlfriend who doesn't cut herself-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"That's not the point Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, punching him in the shoulder "The point is that you shouldn't be burring yourself in work! That isn't Hiccup that I know."

"Well, news flash Astrid, I'm not the Hiccup you once knew."

Astrid rolled her eyes "And I'm not the same Astrid."

"I can tell."

"You think you're so smug Hiccup. Well you're not."

"It's Henry now." Henry stated, then walked away

Astrid felt a tear drip down her cheek "I didn't even get to tell you the worse part…"

* * *

><p>Henry went back into the hall and grabbed another glass of wine.<p>

"You're going to drown yourself Hiccup."

Henry gave his best friend a look and drank more. Fishlegs sighed and grabbed a glass for himself.

"I didn't expect you to be a drinker…" said Fish

"I only drink when I'm stressed."

"Which with your job is a lot I'm guessing."

"You'd be surprised at all little that is." Smiled Henry

"Man, isn't that a scary thought, I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I think you're an idiot for getting married at twenty one."

Fishlegs smiled and Ruff walked up to them.

"You shouldn't be talking Henry, you don't even have a girlfriend."

"I have Scarlett…" Henry cocked his head to his best friend, who was talking to a guy that gave Henry a bad feeling.

"Yeah, I can tell." Deadpanned Ruff

Henry gave her a look and walked over to Scarlett.

"Hey Henry," smiled his best friend "This is Jake."

"Hello Jake, I'm Henry, Scarlett's best friend." Henry said

"Sup man?" Jake stuck out his hand for Henry to shake, but Henry gave it a look like it was acid.

"Scarlett, we need to go."

"Okay, but give me your keys. You're drunk off your ass."

* * *

><p>Astrid walked into her dark apartment with a drunk Ruff on her arm.<p>

"Come on Ruff, you need to help me out here…"

"I am getting married tomorrow! Astrid! I'm getting married! How crazy is that!?"

"It's nuts…"

"Did-did you know that Fish's real name is Freddie!" Ruff laughed

"Wow, that's cool." Astrid started to make tea for her. She pulled out a mug and started boiling the water

"And, and did you know that Henry is still in love with you…"

The mug slipped out of Astrid's hands and tumbled to the floor…

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Man, I like this chapter! I hope you do to! There's a lot going on in this chapter isn't there... next is the wedding! See ya next chapter! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey alls! I'm actually pretty excited for this chapter! More at the bottom!**

**Reviews:**

**Lorde: Sorry for the feels :( and thanks!**

**Guest: Yes, I know there's a lot going on! And yes I love that cliffhanger!**

**HttydCrazed: Love the name btw! And we share the thoughts, but don't worry okay, she **_**will **_**be angry! **

**Crazy-Dingus: Love your name to! And yes, there will be Hiccstrid!**

**Why: Here's your update! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Astrid isn't sure how she ended up on her couch, and Ruff, only wearing her bra with her pants, on the floor, back arched awkwardly. Astrid sat up and kicked Ruff. Ruff moaned, the only sign of life Astrid had.<p>

"Ruff, you're getting married in," Astrid looked at her watch, 9:23, and the wedding is at 1:30. "Four hours."

"Wha-?" Ruff sat up, hair attached to her mouth by drool "I'mma up I'mma..." She looked down "Why am I just wearing my bra?"

"I have no idea Ruff, come on. I have to get you to the church."

"Awe man, I have to wear a dress today."

"And makeup."

"_Fuck_!"

* * *

><p>"Henry? Henry? Are you dead?"<p>

"Go away, I'm hung over..."

"I'll get your dad, I swear."

Henry sat up and looked at Scarlett "I'm not going."

"To hell you're not. Get your ass up now, and get ready."

Scarlett pulled off his blanket and Henry shivered.

"Get up."

Henry sat up and glared at Scarlett, who gives him a shit-eating grin, and walks out. Henry doesn't understand why he's friends with _her_ of all people, and gets out of bed. He shakes his head to get rid of the bedhead (as if that would help, but you know…) and his eyes landed on that navy blue box on his dresser. He frowned at it and went to his closet to pull out his tux.

He had just put on his tux jacket when Scarlett walked in again, with a bucket of ice water.

"What's that for?"

"Well, we've been friends for two years, and I know how much you like to sleep, I was going to pour this on your head if you weren't awake."

"Gee, I suddenly feel bad for the sucker that going to marry you."

Scarlett glared and dipped her fingers in the water, and splashed Henry, then strutting out of the room.

"I love you to!" he called after her, with a laugh.

A little while later, Henry looked at his hair in Scarlett's little travel mirror and glared at his reflection, his hair is too wild for this kind of things. He set down the mirror and looked at the necklace box again. He grabbed it before he knew it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Son! It's time to go!"

* * *

><p>"I look like a clown."<p>

"It's not that bad."

"Ruff, you know this isn't my color."

"Well my mother made me pick this color."

"But… it's _pink_."

Astrid looked down at herself and sighed. She remembers her senior year and picking out homecoming dresses. Thank God that her probation is up next week.

She remembers Sam, and how much she fears-_feared_- him. How-how he would probably kill her if Hiccup hadn't showed up in her life.

"-trid? Astrid?"  
>"Whoa, what?"<p>

"What were you thinking about?"  
>Astrid looked down "Do you think Henry ever loved me?"<p>

Ruff stared at her "He wouldn't shut up about you senior year."

"Before or after we got together?"

"Try both."

Astrid looked back at herself and smiled in spite of herself, then frowned at the memory of him leaving.

"_I have to…"_

"Then-then why did he leave?"

Ruff looked in the mirror "Because, he didn't know if you loved him."  
>"I told him."<br>"It was too late Astrid. Did you ever think of that? You ran away after he told you he loved you."

Astrid covered her stomach and sighed. She never told Henry about… granted she never told _anyone_, she was in high school and-and scared. Terrified more like it.

_Astrid didn't like the way her stomach was turning in circles when she flipped the test over. _

"_Goddamn it…" she cursed when the test fumbled to the ground, her hands were shaking so bad…_

_She bent over and picked it up and read the result…_

Astrid gasped and jumped.

"What? What is it?" asked Ruff, trying to zip her own dress on her own.

Astrid was panting, clutching her heart. Tears pooling in her eyes thinking back to those terrifying moments in her bathroom, senior year.

"Astrid?" asked Ruff "What's wrong you're scaring me!"

Astrid fell to her knees, letting out every emotion she'd kept in since Henry came back.

"Astrid!?"

"I-I los-lost…" Astrid tried to tell Ruff, but the words were lost on her tongue.

"Lost what Astrid?"

Astrid looked up at her best friend, make-up dripping from her eyes "I never told you, bu-but in high school… Henry," Astrid took a breath "The night before Henry left we… we had… _sex_."

"What?"

"And… and then a month after I got sick, do you remember that?"

"Yeah…" Ruff said, trying to process all of this

"I was two month pregnant when-when I-"

"What Astrid?"

Astrid looked up "I lost the baby…"

* * *

><p>Henry looked out the car window on the way to the church.<p>

"Henry, everything okay son?"

"Yeah, everything is peachy…"

Henry thought back to last night. That-that woman couldn't have been his mother. His mother was dead… right?

God knows he didn't get his size from his father, and that woman from last night and he were about the same size.

He's seen pictures of her, and he has flashes of memories or her, even though he was about six, or seven, months old when she 'died'. Her laugh is something he remembers most.

That lady from the night before had the same laugh…

So, after twenty one years, did Henry finally find his mom? How would he tell his dad? How would he tell anyone?

His dad parked the car, and got out. Scarlett poked Henry's shoulder and Henry snapped out of it

"What?"  
>"We're here…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay. This-this is a lot to take in. You <em>lost <em>a baby?"

"Miscarried really. I didn't lose it in the mall Ruff."

Ruff gave her a look "I _know_."

Astrid looked at her hands "We need to get you ready Ruff. We can't worry about my failed pregnancy."

Ruff blinked at how easily Astrid said that.

"O-okay." Ruff stuttered

"Did I finally shock you into silence?"

"I think so…"

Astrid started to redo her make up when someone knocked at the door.

"Girls, there's fifteen minutes until show time."

"My wedding isn't a _show _Hiccup."

"It's Henry now Ruff."  
>"No one cares <em>Hiccup<em>."

Henry laughed and walked away. Astrid looked down.

"Astrid…"  
>"Let's just get you ready."<p>

* * *

><p>"Dude, don't worry. Just say the right name okay."<p>

"I'm not Ross from _Friends_. And Ruff is the only girl I've been with so…"  
>Henry smiled at his best friend "I'm happy for you man."<p>

"Thanks…" The two friends did a bro hug and smiled at each other.

"Let's get this show on the road."

"See, it _is _a show!"

* * *

><p>Astrid fakes a smile as she walked down the aisle with Henry.<p>

"Just _try_ to look happy." Henry whispers to her

"You have no right to talk Hiccup. You don't look so thrilled to be here either."

"I'd rather be working."

"That's a first."

The stop at the alter and Astrid rips her arm away from him.

Fish gives Henry a look and Henry shrugs. He looked out into the crowed and Scarlett glares at him. Henry rolled his eyes and the wedding march starts.

Ruff looks like she'd rather be any place then here, not that she doesn't _want _to marry Fish, it's the fact that she has to wear a dress. In public.

Henry tunes out right when Ruff gets to the alter, and waits for the wedding to finally be over. He'd rather be in Miami, where Rosemarie is, where he's job is, where his _life_ is. Henry looked up and sees Astrid staring at the ground.

Why did he leave? This must be the thousandth time he asked himself this. Was is because he got _scared_ at the thought of losing Astrid, and left her so she couldn't leave him? Or was it because-

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Ruff and Fish kissed and Henry clapped. He always knew Fish was going to get married before him. The newlyweds walked back down the aisle and Astrid glared at Henry and grabbed his arm

"Let's get this over with."

"Couldn't said it better myself…"

* * *

><p>"Go mingle."<p>

"No, I'd feel bad."

"Go, I'm fine. I got-"

"Your axe and your mace?"

"And I love my best friend with an ugly face." Joked Henry, and Scarlett glared.

"I'm leaving you now."

"Go get some."

"I will!" Scarlett walked away and Henry drank more wine.

"Henry?"

Henry looked up and gasped "Mom?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we need to get you a guy. You keep staring at Henry."<p>

"I can't help it…"

"I can't believe you were questioning his love for you."

"What proof do I have Ruff?"

"What about when he willingly ran into a burning building for you and lost his leg in the process?"

Astrid looked down "Well, he's always been stupid."

"True, but he didn't _have _to save you. He didn't _have _to save you from Sam."

Astrid looked at her best friend and gasped.

"Did you finally see it?"

"I'm-I'm still in love with Henry…"

Ruff smiled "Go get him girl!"

Astrid stood up and ran to find Henry

* * *

><p>Henry ran after his mother<p>

"Mom? I have questions! We need to talk about this!"

"Henry, I'm not sure if I can…" Valka finally stopped running before she got out of the reception hall

"Why did you leave?"

"I had to. I love your father very much, but… he couldn't change!"

"Change what?"

"Did you ever wonder how you got that scar on your face?"

Henry touched the scar on his chin and nodded

"We were camping right before I started Chemo…"

_Valka held her six month year old son close to her and looked at her husband worryingly._

"_Stoick, I'm not so sure if we should bring Henry out here. He's only six months old."_

"_Stop worrying Val, Henry needs to learn to be in nature, sooner rather than later…"_

_Valka set Henry in his travel crib and crossed her arms at Stoick. _

"Then when we turned around, there was a wolf near your crib. Your father got scared…"

"_Look out Val!" Stoick picked up a gun and the wolf scratched Henry's chin. Val picked up her son and held him close. Stoick pulled the trigger and Val gasped holding her son closer to her…_

"Dad never told me that before…"

"I couldn't stay, even though I wanted to. I knew I couldn't…"

Henry looked down and nodded "I understand…"

* * *

><p>Astrid ran past Scarlett, then back to her.<p>

"Scarlett, you're with Henry a lot. Where is he?"

"I don't know. He said to catch a ride with Stoick, he was going out with someone. But he did say if I saw you to give you this…"

Scarlett gave her the navy blue box, winked, and walked away. Astrid looked down and unfolded the piece of paper.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a lot going on in this chapter, the next chapters will explain a lot of this so don't fret! I own nothing and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Not so proud of this chapter, I whipped this up before I go to my grandmas! So here you are! **

**Reviews:**

**Crazy-Dingus: Thanks! And here you go!**

**Lorde: I know, this chapter just came out and was so easy to write!**

**Guest (1): Here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Hiccstrid4life: I hope you're okay! And that's me reading fanfics all the time! **

**Guest (2): Here you go!**

* * *

><p>Astrid's hands trembled as she opened the note.<p>

_Astrid,_

_Just because I let you go, doesn't mean I wanted to. I'm so sorry I let you go..._

_Love,_

_Hen- I mean Hiccup_

Astrid bit her lip and looked up. She smiled. Did that mean he still loved her to?

She had to find him...

* * *

><p>Henry and Valka walked side by side to the coffee shop.<p>

"Your father still has this?"

"Well, it's not the same... I kinda burned it down..."

Valka looked her son "What?"

"Yeah," Henry rubbed the back of his neck "well, I didn't per say. I was kinda saving my girlfriend at the time, and her ex was trying to kill us, and set this place on fire." Henry glanced at his leg "Ah, don't worry, Toothless saved me. We both lost our left leg because it..."

"Toothless?"

"My black lab... the little shit."

Valka laughed "Your father let you get a dog?"

"Not so much as let me, more like I adopted him without dads consent..."

Val smiled as she walked in.

* * *

><p>Astrid ran to the front doors only to be stopped by Stoick<p>

"Where's my son?"

"I don't know, I need to find him!"

"Dad? Astrid?"

Stoick and Astrid turned to find Henry and a woman. Stoick looked like time had frozen. Henry smiled and walked over to Astrid.

"Let's leave them alone okay." He whispered into her ear, grabbing her hand.

Astrid looked at their hands and let Henry pull her away.

* * *

><p>"Val?" asked Stoick, reaching his hand out as if he was making sure she was real, then pulling his hand back.<p>

"I know what you're going to say…"

Stoick put his hand on Valka's cheek, and Val lent into his touch.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

* * *

><p>"That's your mother?" asked Astrid, pulling her hand away, after walking back into the hall.<p>

"Yeah…"

"That's-that's different…"

"That's my life… different…"

Astrid looked down and clutched the note in her fist.

"I got your note… and the necklace…" Astrid laid a hand on the necklace "It's beautiful."

"What? The necklace or the note?"

"Both…" Astrid shrugged "Hiccup, I-" Astrid trailed off "I need to know that I can trust you…"

"So you hate me?"

"Not you… per say. I hate your gap between your teeth. I hate the way your hair falls in your eyes and it makes me want push it away. I hate it when your leg makes that noise when you walk. I _hate_ that."

"Oh great. That's just great. You hate everything about me."

"No. I didn't that Hiccup."

"Don't give up on me…" Henry whispered

"I'm not. But, you have serious redeeming to do. Because I'm going to make you pay for a long, long time…"

"I don't doubt you."

Astrid smiled, cupped his face and leaned in.

"Finally!" Screamed Ruff

The pair laughed. Henry looked into Astrid's eyes. Astrid smiled again.

"I'm so sorry…" Henry- _Hiccup _- whispered

"I know…" Astrid whispered back "Now shut up and kiss me you loser…"

So he did… and it has been so long since Astrid felt the fluttering in her stomach she did. Too long…

* * *

><p>The next day Hiccup walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking.<p>

"Hey mom." Smiled Hiccup

"Morning Henry." Said Val "I'm making breakfast, so can you wake up your girlfriend please."

"Astrid stayed here last night?"  
>"No, Scarlett."<br>"Mom, Scarlett's just a friend." Hiccup blushed, walking up the stairs

Hiccup opened the door to the guest room and threw a shoe at Scarlett's head.

"Get up!"

Scarlett shot up and glared at Hiccup

"Henry?!"

Hiccup's eyes widened "Sorry, hand slipped…"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"I hate you sometimes…" Scarlett pushed past him and started downstairs

"But you love me," Hiccup sing-songed after her

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that…"

* * *

><p>Astrid walked into Haddock Coffee and smiled at Stoick<p>

"Hello Astrid. When is your parole up again?"  
>"Next week. I can't wait!"<p>

Stoick smiled "The usual?"  
>"You know it." Astrid went to sit down and pulled out her phone. She was tempted to call Hiccup so she'd have someone to hang out with (Since Ruff went on her stupid honeymoon. Astrid feels a little guilty that she didn't see Ruff off last night, but not to guilty. She and Hiccup were busy 'talking' every closet they could find. Okay, so they were having sex, sue them. It was long three years.) but that seems a little selfish.<p>

Stoick set her coffee in front of her and gave her a smile.

"I haven't seen you smile this much since I met you."

"Maybe that's because I found my true love last night, you know how that feels?"

"Yeah…" Smiled Astrid, "I do…" She bit her lip

"Stop thinking about my son."

"Sorry…" She giggled

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hiccup and Astrid were walking through town hand in hand.<p>

"What happens when you go back to Miami?" asked Astrid, holding onto Hiccup's hand tighter

"Don't worry about that right now. That's two weeks from now." Hiccup pulled her towards him, kissing her hair softly.

"It's all I think about Hiccup. You're leaving me again."

"It's not like I have much of a choice Astrid. It's my _job_. My life is in Miami."

"You've been there for three years Hiccup. You can't build a life in three years."

"You don't know. You've lived here all your life."

"Why are you getting upset at me?"

Hiccup looked down "I know you still don't trust me, I wouldn't either, but you have to understand-"

"I do Hiccup, but, I don't want to lose you again." Astrid hid her face from Hiccup

"I don't want to lose you again either," Hiccup lifted her chin to make her look at him "I promise that I will let you know when I leave."

Astrid laughed and started to walk away, but Hiccup grabbed her waist to pull her back. "Come back here."

Astrid smiled and turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"I'll come back this time, I'll pay for your ticket to come and visit me; I'll do anything to keep you this time…"

Astrid closed her eyes "Okay," she whispered

* * *

><p>"<em>Let me go! Sam!"<em>

_Evil laugher was heard from a distance. The ropes were digging into Astrid's wrists as smoke filled her vision._

"_Hiccup?" She screamed, why hadn't he come yet? "Hiccup!"_

"_Hiccup is gone." Sam whispered in her ear, sending shivers up Astrid's spine. _

"_No," Tears pricked at Astrid's eyes _

"NO!" Astrid sat up, looking around. She was in her cold, lonely apartment, with tears streaming down her face. Her hands were shaking, and her breath was coming out in pants.

That nightmare has been recurring ever since the accident senior year. What if she had lost Hiccup, and of course it was her fault.

"_You don't deserve to be on this planet. Why are you still here?"_ Wow, it's been three years and she can't shake Sam's voice from her head.

Astrid turned on her bedside lamp and reached over to find her handy, lucky razor.

She may have Hiccup, but she's still that broken girl she was in high school. And nothing can change that… not even Hiccup can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know this is so god damn over due, but I've been busy! I promise you, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! **

**Reviews: **

**Lorde: I know, I love cliffhangers! :) And that chapter is coming up, don't worry :)**

**Crazy-Dingus: Dude, let's throw the razor at Sam's face TOGETHER! :O WE'll keep in touch ;)**

**Hiccstrid4Life: Don't worry, I'll answer both here :) That review made me smile like a madman, you should have saw me in Study Hall man... and I'm still praying for your recovery :)**

**Guest (1): Yes, sex :)**

**Guest (2): I know! I was fangirling the whole time :)**

**On to the chapter! I own nada! **

* * *

><p>Astrid has gotten used to being alone, she lived with Ruff for two years after high school, but while Astrid worked the day shift, Ruff worked the night shift, so they slept most of the time when they were at home, then after Fish proposed, Ruff moved in with him, and then Astrid was alone. Growing up, her parents worked a lot, leaving her to fend for herself, maybe that's where she gets her stubbornness issue from.<p>

So when she comes home from work at five PM, and smells something cooking on the stove, she grabbed her baseball bat.

"Hello?" Astrid asked, maybe she left the stove on.

"Evening Milady,"

Astrid sighed and threw her bat down on the kitchen floor

"Damn it Hiccup! You scared me! I could've killed you!"

"Sorry Milady. Ruff told me that you got home at five, and I wanted to make you dinner." Hiccup eyed the bat on the floor "And not with that you wouldn't."

Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled "thank you."

"And I haven't been to work in a week, and I'm going nuts."

Astrid laughed and set down her purse on the counter. "I wish I was you. I hate work."

"Well it's not work when you love your job!" Hiccup looked at his left leg "And everyone seems to love the metal leg."

Astrid looked down at the fake leg and closed her eyes. Astrid still can't believe she let Hiccup loose a limb for her.

"Whatcha thinking about Milady?"

"Oh nothing." Astrid sighed "I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

Astrid walked to her room and started to undress. When she put on her sweat pants, she looked at her arm and saw two year old scar, Hiccup. Astrid closed her eyes. This is just where they were three years ago. Expect for not having Sam in the picture, and Astrid hates the guilt she's feeling for lying to him. She grabbed a sweatshirt off her bed and threw on, running out the the kitchen.

"Hey," smiled Hiccup "That's where that went."

Astrid looked down and saw Hiccup's sweatshirt on her body. "You gave me it remember."

"I did?"

Astrid smirked "In that note that you left me."

It took Hiccup a minute before grimacing "I still can't believe I did that."

Astrid shrugged "I still haven't forgave you."

Hiccup smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him "Is that so?"

Astrid smiled and nodded "Yup."

"I believe you." Hiccup pecked her lips, then let her go.

Hiccup walked back to the stove and started to mix the soup. His eyes traveled to a glimmer of metal. A familiar piece of metal...

"Astrid?"

"Hm?"

"Is that your razor?"

Astrid's eye's widened "W-what are you talking about?"

"That, that is your razor! From high school!"

"Hiccup, please understand-"

"You said you stopped that!"

"Hiccup-"

Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve of sweatshirt

"Ow! Hiccup that hurts!"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at a scar.

"Hiccup-"

"I can't believe this..."

"Hiccup!"

"What?"

"I did quit, but then-" Astrid took a breath "I lost a baby. Our baby..."

* * *

><p>Scarlett walked into the Haddock's kitchen and saw Hiccup asleep on the counter, face planted on a plate of mashed potatoes.<p>

"Henry?" Scarlett whispered, shaking him gently. "Henry?"

"Hey Scar!" Hiccup slurred sitting up, face covered in potatoes. "You're my best friend, you know that!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Many just a wittle." Hiccup stood up, then tripped a little

"Whoa! Henry," Scarlett helped him up, and let him lead on her "Why are you drunk?" Scarlett started to wipe his face

"I was pregnant!"

"Excuse me?"

"Wait? I can't be pregnant... I'm a guy!" Hiccup laughed

"Sh! Your parents!"

Scarlett started to walk him to the stairs. Henry stared at the stairs, then looked at his best friend

"You think I'm walking up those, your nuts!"

"Henry, why did you get drunk?"

"I need to sit down... stop spinning."

"I'm not!" Scarlett walked him to the couch and sat him down "Why are you drunk?"

"I got in a fight with Astrid."

"What? Why?"

"That's a lot of questions Scarlett." Slurred Hiccup, laying down

"Henry? Wake up!"

"No!"

And then he was passed out.

* * *

><p>Scarlett looked down at her hand and saw the smudged address of Astrid. She looked up at the building, then started walking towards the front door. She pressed the buzzer and waited.<p>

"Who is it?" Scarlett heard Astrid say

"It's uh, Scarlett. Henry's friend."

"It's open."

Scarlett opened the front door and started for the second floor.

/

Astrid quickly hid her razor as the doorbell rang

"One sec!" Astrid covered her arms and ran to open the door. "Hey Scarlett."

"Hi." Scarlett rocked on her heels "May I come in?"

"Oh, right. Uh, sure!" Astrid moved out of the way and let Scarlett in

"Sorry I came without notice. I mean, I barely know you."

"It's fine."

"What'd you do to Henry?"

"Huh?"

"Look, Henry is my best friend, and I care for him. I don't want to see him hurt."

"I hurt him? Look Scarlett, you need to get your facts straight."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how Henry is at home drunk of his ass because the girl he's been obsessing over for three years broke his heart."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Henry's best friend. I'm only protecting him."

"Hiccup's a big boy. He doesn't need you to protect him. And if you're so worried about Henry, why don't you date him?"

"Maybe I will." And with that, Scarlett walked out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Hiccup opened his eyes, sitting up "My head." He found a note on his bedside table. One the front it read Henry is loopy lettering, Hiccup knew right away it was Scarlett.<p>

_Henry,_

_Here's some medicine. You're going to need it. Trust me. Don't worry, I'm hanging with your parents and we'll be back soon. _

_Love, Scarlett_

Hiccup picked up the meds and groaned. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Astrid. He smiled and opened it.

**We're over. I don't want to see you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda of a downer at the end, don't ya think? ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! My dad was working tonight, so I wanted to get this up! Sorry about the review responses being late, I was busy :P (Damn school! Go to hell with Sam why don't you!) Okay, so Anon reviews time!**

**Guest (1): I know, I'm sorry :(**

**Crazy-Dingus: Thanks! Nice review BTW**

**Guest (2): Thanks, I got a lot of negative reviews on this chapter, so I don't mind, I'm sure a lot of people want to have my head on a silver plate so :)**

**Hiccstrid4life: Don't worry, I'm not judging you. Let it get, you can't hold it back anymore, let it go, turn away and slam the door, you shouldn't care, what they're going to say, let the storm rage on! Okay sorry… that was really random. And I do know what you mean! You're pretty awesome yourself man! And downer means sad, it's slang, ;) (Oh man, if you were a member our PMs would be a scary place to be… ;))**

**Random Words: Thank you for choosing my story to review on, that means a lot! And it was a downer wasn't it… Thanks, that means a lot!**

* * *

><p>"God! I hate tampons, it's like having a penis stuck inside you all the time!" Astrid complained into the phone<p>

"Okay, how'd we get from Hiccup devil span of a girlfriend to tampons?" Ruff asked, breathing a sigh

"She's not his girlfriend!" Astrid hissed "I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening."

"Whoa, over protective much?"

"Shut up Ruff."

"You do know you dumped him-"

"Ruff,"

"-over a text-"

"Ruffnut."

"-so you have power over him whats so ever-"

"Regina!"

"What!?" Crabbed Ruff

"I know I dumped him, but I was mad okay, I didn't mean it."

"But does Hiccup know that?"

Astrid opened her mouth, but nothing came out

"Just what I thought."

"Oh, just go have sex with your husband."

"Fine. I will, but seriously, talk to him, Hiccup doesn't know you were mad at Whats-her-face and not him."

Astrid hung up and touched the blue heart on her neck. There was a knock on her door and Astrid groaned

"I'm not building any goddamned snowman, so go away!"

"Astrid? We need to talk."

Astrid sat up and bit her lip. Why was Hiccup here?

"Go away!"

"No, I'm not giving up this time!" Astrid looked down "Astrid, I know I hurt you in the past, I know I gave up when the going got tough. But I want to be with you, forever." Astrid let a tear fall "Please let me in."

Astrid walked to the door and unlocked it "It's open." Astrid walked away and Hiccup walked into the apartment

"What the hell is this text?"

"It's a break up text, ever got one before?"

"What did I do? Sure we got into a fight. But you can't give up every time into a fight."

"You are you seriously telling this, you gave up! YOU!"

"You're going to through that in my face again?"

"It's true!"

"Didn't you read the note I gave you?"

"Of course."

Hiccup cupped her face "I'm giving you up that easily this time."

Astrid smiled, then frowned "What about Scarlett?"

"What about her?"

"She told me to stay away…"

"Really? Why?"

"Because, she wanted to take you on a date."

"Oh…" whispered Hiccup, then he smiled "Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come with me." Hiccup grabbed her hand and they ran out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid walked into the Haddock home, holding hands and laughing.<p>

"Anyone here?" Hiccup asked

"In here son!" They heard Stoick say "With your mother!"

Hiccup walked to the kitchen with Astrid and smiled at his parents "You know where Scarlett is? We need to talk."

"I think she's in your room honey." Smiled his mother, then she narrowed at his hair behind his ear "What is that? Is that a braid?"

"Oh," Hiccup touched the braid that Scarlett made him get a few days ago "yeah, Scarlett made me get it. I should probably undo it…"

"It looks fine Honey, I was just wondering."

Hiccup smiled "Thanks mom," Astrid pulled on his hand "Okay, well… we have to go talk to Scarlett know." Hiccup pulled Astrid away, and started up the stairs

* * *

><p>"Scarlett?" Hiccup opened his bedroom door and looked in. Scarlett was sitting on his bed, biting her nails<p>

"Henry!" She got up, then saw Astrid "Why is she here?"

"Why are you here?" Astrid walked in front of Hiccup, but Hiccup pulled her back

"We need to talk Scarlett."

"Henry…"

"Now." Hiccup said in his stern voice he only uses when he's talking to Russia and they won't pay the right price for the stupid prosthetics his company sends them.

"Henry I can explain. We've been friends for three years, you trust me. You've known her for-"

"Longer then I've known you Scarlett."

"What?"

"Hic," whispered Astrid in his ear "Let me handle this…" Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand and walked up to Scarlett "You may this you know Hiccup, but you don't."

"Oh really?"

"If you knew him, you would know that he likes being calling Hiccup, that he cares about Toothless more than me-"

"I never said that." Said Hiccup

"-that if you were his true friend, you would let him be happy."

"You think you make him happy? Astrid, sweetie, you're mistaken."

Astrid stumbled backwards "You're-you're wrong."

"Scarlett!" yelled Hiccup

"He _hates _you Astrid. Just. Like. Sam."

Astrid looked at Hiccup "You told her about that?"

"Please Astrid, it was everywhere. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Astrid had a flash of Sam, raising his hand. She screamed and ran out of Hiccup's room.

"Astrid!" Yelled Hiccup, starting to go after her, but Scarlett grabbed his hand

"Henry, please-"

"I'll deal with you later. Right now I have to find my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Astrid didn't know how she ended up here. All she knew is that she needed closure.<p>

She nervously tapped her fingers on the little desk in front of her. She heard the door open on the other side and knew that she couldn't back down now. He couldn't hurt her now, there was glass between them. She watched as Sam sat down, and she picked up the phone. And so did he.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here." Sam said

"I didn't really expect to be here either." Astrid shrugged "But this is a long time coming."

"Really? Why?" Sam asked  
>Astrid shrugged again "Because I need to get over it."<p>

"You really think talking about it will help?"

"Maybe if I find out why you did it."

"Look, I can't tell you why I beat you."

Astrid crinkled her nose at him "Why not?"

"Because I don't have a reason. Look Astrid, I can't give you all the answers to help you get over it. I don't _want _to help you. You wanna know why. Cause I hate you. You put me in here,"

"You put yourself in here. You tried to kill me, and Hiccup!"

"And it's a shame that I didn't."

Astrid sighed "Did you know I cut myself?"

"What?"

"Because of you. That's why I started to cut."

"Did you ever think that I didn't care what you did Astrid. I didn't care about you, I still don't."

"Then why did you beat me?"

"Because I felt like it…"

* * *

><p>Astrid got out of her car and started to the front of her apartment building. She looked up and saw Hiccup sitting on her stoop.<p>

"Hiccup?" she asked and Hiccup stood up

"Where the hell were you?" he asked cupping her face, eyes filled with worry, and Astrid knew that this is where she wants to be for the rest of her life.

Astrid lent into his touch and smiled "It doesn't matter know. I'm here with you."

"I'm so sorry about Scarlett. She's never acted like that before."

"It's okay. I guess it's kinda my fault."

"Well, you didn't expect me to get drunk and tell her about our fight."

"I meant about dropping the bomb about the baby."

Hiccup pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "We don't have to talk about that know…"

"I think we should."

"Only if you're up to it."

"I am."

"Okay, let's go inside, my stump is freezing…"

* * *

><p>"I'll heat up some water,"<p>

"Astrid, it's fine. I've been to Russia, my stump's been worse than this."

"Hiccup you need to take better care of this, you heard the doctor."

"I know, you also told me thousands of times."

"And you never listen to me."

Hiccup smirked "It's a part of the Haddock charm. You'll get used to it."

Astrid rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

Astrid let out a shaky breath "About a month after you left, I started to get sick, I thought it was because I wasn't eating. But it was only in the morning. Then I missed a period. So I drove out of town, with the permission of my parole officer, and brought a test. I never told anyone. I was three months pregnant when I lost the baby. I was never going to tell you because I didn't think I would see you again. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I had the baby. My parents probably would've had me give it up."

"I'm- it's my fault. I should've been here. I was so selfish…"

Astrid grabbed his hand, and tangled it with hers. "It's okay Hiccup."

Hiccup kissed her hairline, then whispered in her ear "Do you think you could ever love me again?"

Astrid bit her lip, and looked up at him "What do you think?"

Then she was kissing him with all the passion she could…

* * *

><p><strong>Happy ending? I think yes! Finally a happy ending to a chapter, I feel pretty proud, I wrote this chapter in a day :) <strong>

**I hope you liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9 (fake chapter)

All she remember is darkness, and it was cold. There was a light. A comforting light. Astrid started to walk towards it. There on the other side, was her sister, Ari, smiling.  
>"Welcome home sis. It's great to see you..." Yup, she's dead... she hated the world anyway...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And done, you know... This story was really fun to write and I can't believe its over...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>... hahahahahahah! You thought I'd do that to you! I just needed something to get over my writers block, so I wrote this, and I saw this idea in the story "Horizon" By: vicky271, which is a great story by the way! Go check it out and read it while I write the real chapter nine... <strong>

**You guys hate me now... I own nothing!**

**Edit: Guys... this is a joke... don't take it seriously. It's what I do! I joke around! Astrid isn't going to kill herself... :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Shoutout to Hiccstrid4life for understanding that I answer reviews every chapter and that's how she knew it wasn't a real chapter! :P I'm kidding! Okay, I'm just going to answer reviews now**

**Crazy-Dingus (Ch. 8): I'd probs rip it out to don't worry :)**

**Guest 1 (Ch.8): Thanks!**

**Hiiiiiii (Ch.8): Pun intended? Thanks!**

**Lorde (Ch.8): Love you to!**

**Hiccstrid4life (Ch.8): I'll just do both here! Thanks! I know write, my math teacher threated to put me in a higher class if he caught me reading in class again! Stupid Teachers. And I'm sure I don't have you under a spell… my magic isn't **_**that**_** good yet!**

**Guest 2 (Ch.8): They are, you know, until I want to break them up again *evil laughter***

**Guest 3 (Ch.8): Thanks! I know… but I can't write fluffy romantic crap, only dramatic romantic crap! **

**Guest 1 (ch.9): Good! I wanted to see your reactions! I wish I could have saw you're faces!**

**Guest 2 (ch.9): Name calling are we? Let me think of one… this might take a while… uh… Awesome Person I've Never Met? Am I doing it right?**

**Guest 3 (Ch.9): Thank you! I know… I'm sorry… I'm hanging my head in shame…**

**Lorde (ch.9): That moment when I picture Astrid yelling that to Hiccup after a near-death experience…**

**Guest 4 (ch.9): I thought it was funny to!**

**Hiccstrid4life: You had a heart attack? You were just getting better to! Send me the medical bill okay! **

**P.S: You're my best friend, like I said before, if you were a member here our PMs would be a scary place to be…**

**P.P.S: Anytime!**

**Blue Guest 2 (Ch9): Here's your update! I'm finally over it. And anytime, as you can't tell I like answering reviews**

**Guest 5 (Ch9): Sorry! I haven't abandoned it! School and life have gotten in the way! **

**So, this is the **_**real**_** chapter nine! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Smiles Astrid, sitting cross-legged on the Haddock's couch "You are <em>by far<em> the cutest kid that has ever happened! Let me _touch it_!" Astrid reached out for the baby picture of Hiccup that his mom was holding

"Stop Astrid. Dad! Mom! Why bring out the baby pictures?"

"Because I didn't get the chance to do this last time Henry!" smiled Stoick and Hiccup glared

"We're weren't dating long enough to do this," frowned Hiccup

"Whatever! Hiccup come on! You were adorable child."

"I wasn't _adorable_."

"Yes you were." Smiles Val, "I remember. You came early into this world, so small. Frail, fragile. I was worried you might not make it." Val and Stoick looked at each other and smiled "But you're father always said you would. I remember you being so awe stuck with the world. Everything made you happy…"

Astrid smiled Hiccup and grabbed his hand.

"So Astrid, when is your probation up?"

Astrid smiled at Stoick "Tomorrow. Thank God." Hiccup kissed her head and smiled into her hair

"Then a week until Hiccup goes back to Florida." Stated Stoick and Astrid closed her eyes

"Florida? My baby boy in a state where…" Started Valka

"Mom, I'm fine. Rosemarie's there." Hiccup smiled

"Rosemarie?" asked Val

"_More girl best friends_!" Asked Astrid

"Nah, Rosemarie is like my- well was like my- you know what never mind." Hiccup stood up and grabbed Astrid's hand "Ready to go?"

Astrid smiled and the pair walked over to the door, where Scarlett was walking in at that moment.

"Hey…" She whispered

"Hi." Whispered Hiccup

"Hiccup, we need to talk."

"Later Scarlett."

And Hiccup walked away.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Hiccup walked into her apartment and Astrid looked up at her boyfriend's face.<p>

"Hiccup it's okay if you want to be her friend. I'm not going to get jealous."

"It's not that Astrid," Hiccup pinched his nose "It's-it's the fact that we went out for a few weeks, and then broke up because we were better off friends."

"What happened…?"

Hiccup sighed "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yeah…"

_Henry looked around his empty house and sighed. Toothless nudged the back of his legs-leg and half- and he tripped. _

"_Toothless, what is it bud?" _

_Toothless barked and walked, as well as a three legged dog could- to the window. Hiccup followed his dog. He looked out his living room window and saw moving trucks. At first his hopes went through the roof, thinking maybe Astrid tracked him down and wanted him back, then his saw an older woman walk out of the truck, then followed by a girl, about a year younger than him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and closed his binds. Great, that's the last thing he needs right now. _

_Later that night Henry was making dinner for himself when the doorbell rang, making Toothless bark._

"_Coming!" Yelled Hiccup "Stupid up ya little shit!" _

_Henry opened the door and gasped. There was the new girl, in all her glory. She was pale, blue eyed, red haired. Her smile could light up the Empire State Building by itself. _

"_Hey, do you have any sugar?"_

_Was that supposed to sound dirty? If not, then why did Henry blush? _

"_Stop blushing, it wasn't supposed to be dirty. Can I have that sugar?"_

_Henry shook his head "Sure. Uh, come on in." The girl stepped into the door way "How much?" _

"_What?"_

"_How much sugar?" _

"_Oh, about two cups." Smiled the girl "I'm Scarlett. You are?"_

"_I'm Henry." He smiled "Here you go, two cups of sugar, fresh out of the bag." _

_Scarlett giggled and took the two cups "Hey, we should hang out sometime." _

_Henry winked at her "We most defiantly should…"_

"Oh," Astrid looked down "So you liked her from the beginning?"

"I mean, I guess. I wasn't completely over you. Here was this _beautiful _girl, and she seemed really into me, and she reminded me of you, only with red hair. So, I asked her out. But then we figured we would be better off as friends…"

Astrid cupped his face and smiled at him "I think Scarlett makes up for me going out with Sam."

"But she didn't beat me… well not a lot…"

Astrid giggled and kissed him. Hiccup grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

* * *

><p>Sam looked around this <em>stupid<em> cell and cursed Astrid. He hopes she burns in hell.

Sam worked on his plan as the night went on. Last time may have not worked, but this time will work. This time, this time for sure…

* * *

><p>Astrid laughed as Hiccup tried to speak Russian on the phone. She didn't understand why he didn't just speak English. Hiccup glared at her and walked out of his room. Astrid laid down on his bed and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. The door opened and closed, making Astrid look up. Hiccup was smiling at her. Astrid bit her lip and Hiccup walked over to her. Hiccup climbed onto to bed and hovered over her. Hiccup brushed the hair out of her hairs and brushed her lips with his. Astrid cupped his face and Hiccup pulled away.<p>

"I love you Astrid…" Hiccup whispered

Astrid closed her eyes "I think- I think I love you to Hiccup…"

And he was kissing her like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day Hiccup and Astrid walked down the stairs hand in hand. Scarlett looked up from her cereal and frowned. Hiccup looked away from Scarlett and held Astrid closer.<p>

"Henry, we _need _to talk…"

"I know…" Whispered Hiccup

Astrid looked at the clock and sighed "I'm late. I'll see you later?"

"You know it…" Hiccup kissed her and Astrid walked out

Scarlett stood up "Henry. You have to-"

"We've been over for two years…" stated Hiccup

"I know. But you only went out with her for two weeks! And you didn't like her like you like Astrid."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead "Scarlett, you are my best friend. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I think I'm in love with you…"

* * *

><p>Astrid hasn't been in court since high school. It's the weirdest feeling being back here, her parole officer and Judge Haddock (awkward that her boyfriend's dad is her judge… it's a good thing he loves her already). Astrid pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down at her shaking hands.<p>

"All rise…" Here goes nothing…

* * *

><p>"You can't be in love with me, you're my best friend."<p>

"That's why I'm in love with you. Henry, we belong together. We're the same."

Oh crap, it's the Heather thing all over isn't? Astrid is going to be _pissed_.

"Scarlett, don't do this… I-I just got Astrid back…"

"Henry." Whispered Scarlett, leaning slowly towards his lips, her eyes locked with his…

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Oh shit…

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I'm pretty proud of this chapter! Sorry this is late, I had a Bio project and an English paper due the same week, then got lazy :) Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm sorry this is so late! I just started a new trimester of school, and Thanksgiving Weekend ended on Monday, so I was busy hanging with family and getting ready for school! And I wrote this all on my iPod (I know, I don't have an iPhone. I'm a disgrace to teenage girls) so sorry about any mistakes or anything! **

**Review time! **

**Lorde: Yes! That happened! And come on, you have to know by now I love cliffhangers! And don't worry, this is a Hiccstrid, but I love drama. And I'm glad you are obsessed, I hope you like it!**

**Hiccstrid4Life: All your reviews are long ;) and I don't find you annoying! Is it bad that I like Scarlett? And no, Scarlett is not working for Sam, but that would be the best plot twist ever!**

**P.S: It happens to me. All. The. Time.**

**P.P.S: Okay good! I only four dollars to my name… and anytime!**

**Blue Guest 2: He is! I don't know what Hiccup will do? I guess you have to find out. I don't know, I can kinda see Scarlett and Hiccup together… ;)**

**Updates are going to be on the slower side, my homeroom teacher had a stroke last night and all I know that she is talking, but I don't know when she'll be back to work, or **_**if**_** she will be coming back. Please pray for her recovery (if you aren't religious then… well… keep her in your thoughts I guess :)) I own nothing, R and R please and I'll see you at the next update!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Scarlett jumped apart and looked at his gaping mother<p>

"Mom, it's not what it looks like..."

"I thought you..."

"We are just friends." Stated Hiccup

"Henry..." Whispered Scarlett, biting her lip

"I- I need to be alone..." Henry grabbed his coat and ran out

"Henry!" Called Scarlett

Valka looked at her son's best friend and glared.

"Mrs. Haddock, please try to..."

"Scarlett, my son is very important to me. And I know how much he loves Astrid. I don't want you to ruin it."

"Mrs. Haddock please..."

"Scarlett, not now..."

* * *

><p>Hiccup ran a hand threw his too wild hair and kicked rocks with his metal foot. Why was this so hard to think through? He loved Astrid, he knew he loved Astrid, he wanted to be with Astrid.<p>

But Scarlett... Scarlett was there when no one else was, Scarlett was his best friend, well after Toothless. Did he love Scarlett? As a friend he did, no like he loved Astrid...

He couldn't love anyone like he loves Astrid.

He felt arms around his chest and jumped. Why was he so jumpy? Why did he have this weird feeling in his chest, like something was going to happen?

"So jumpy..." The arms giggled in his ear, and Hiccup relaxed.

"Hey you..." Hiccup smiled at Astrid, turning around so he was facing her "How was it? Did my dad give you a hard time?"

"Nah, I'm aloud to leave this stupid town now."

"You can visit me in Miami now."

"Yay..." Whispered Astrid, lips brushing his

"And we could have fun..." Hiccup pulled her close

"We could have fun here," sang Astrid in his ear

"But it's warmer in Miami..."

Astrid smiled and kissed him. Hiccup smiled into the kiss and cupped her face.

"Stay where you are... And no one gets hurt..."

* * *

><p>Scarlett looked at the clock, which read 8:23 PM, Henry has been out for about eight hours, and she was really worried about him. She looked at her phone for the millionth time and saw nothing from Henry. Scarlett groaned and ran down the stairs. She ran to the living room and Henry's parents stared at her.<p>

"What's up Scarlett?"

"Henry's been gone for eight hours. I'm worried."

"He's probably at Astrid's apartment. No need to worry." Smiled Stoick making Scarlett look down at her phone and close her eyes. "Scarlett, he's twenty one. He can take care of himself."

"You may think that, but I'm not going to stop worrying..."

/

"Ow, that's too tight Sam..." Said Astrid, as Sam tied her hands together

"Tough."

"You're not going to get away with this." Said Hiccup

"Can it Useless." Sam looked at Hiccup "Looks like you can't even keep yourself safe. Let alone Astrid;" Sam held a knife to Astrid's right cheek "poor, useless Astrid... she shouldn't even been here if it weren't for you. Well, there's nothing you can do now Hic-cup." Sam drew his name out, the tip of the knife cutting a thin line from Astrid's cheekbone, to her jaw line. She screamed out in pain, and Hiccup struggled to get out of the ropes. He hated seeing blood drip down Astrid's cheek like it was now.

"Why are you doing this Sam? Can't you see it? It's over."

"Oh Hiccup... it's not until someone dies..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Henry. This isn't funny anymore, pick up your phone... answer now if you're still alive- okay that just made me think you're dead. HENRY!" Scarlett let a tear fall "Just answer me... please." It was now ten a clock and Henry hadn't come home yet. "This really isn't funny anymore. I even called Astrid... she hasn't picked up either... You two better be making hot sweet love, and that's why you're not picking up." Scarlett hung up and laid back on the bed Stoick is letting her use. The door opened and Scarlett sat up, seeing a worried Stoick and Valka in her door frame<p>

"Any luck?"

Scarlett shook her head and covered her face.

"It's going to be okay Scarlett." Val said softly "I'm sure Henry and Astrid are just fine..."

* * *

><p>"You sick son of a bitch!" Cried Hiccup, a defeated Astrid crying on her knees. "If you ever touch her again I swear-"<p>

"You what Hiccup? You're still the same Hiccup I remember in high school. You're weak."

"No Hiccup... don't listen to him!"

"Shut up Bitch..." Sam slapped her, then set his eyes on Hiccup "You may think you're strong, maybe even perfect, because you have a metal leg. But, that doesn't make you stronger, it's a handicap. It makes you weak. That's a weakness Useless." Hiccup glared

Astrid looked up at Sam, her body naked, cold. "You'll never get away with this Sam... I put you in prison once, I'll do it again."

"Oh Astrid, don't you see... I have gotten away with it."

* * *

><p>"They both are twenty one... I don't care that they are over eighteen. I wanted them FOUND!" Stoick hung up the phone with a boom, and looked at his wife and his son's best friend. "They can't do anything until it's been twenty four hours, since they both are of legal age."<p>

Scarlett sniffed, and hugged her knees. She buried her head into her legs and let out a sob "This is all my fault. I never should have told him... I'm- I'm so sorry guys..."

"It's not your fault Scarlett..." Val pulled the sobbing twenty year old into her embrace "We'll find them honey..."

"Why don't you go to sleep Scarlett... It's been a long day..." Said Stoick in a soft voice, while as soft as he could get it.

Scarlett nodded, the started to go up the stairs.

Valka put her head in her hands "Where's my baby...?"

"We'll find him Val... for you my dear... anything..."

* * *

><p>"Stop, stop Sam! Don't hurt him! Please, I'll do anything!" Sobbed Astrid, her nightmares coming true. Sam was going to kill Hiccup, she knew it...<p>

"Astrid... calm down..." Hiccup wheezed "I'm. Fine."

Astrid gasped at Hiccup's broken face. Tears poured down her face as she saw Hiccup's black eye, split lip and broken green eyes.

"Sam. Sam... Okay... I'll do it..."

"No, no Astrid... he'll kill you!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup, then at Sam. He couldn't let Hiccup get hurt for her again.

"You'll do what for me Astrid..."

"I'll... be your slave Sam..."

* * *

><p>Noon the next day, police were all around the Haddock mansion, questioning everyone there.<p>

"No, I'm sorry, I got home at seven, to find Ms. Snow freaking out. Apparently my son stormed out around noon yesterday." Stoick exclaimed, as the police man nodded, writing everything down

"Anything else. Any ransom notes? Any people who disliked your son, or his girlfriend?"

"No ransom notes, no enemies that I... know of..." Stoick's eye's widened "Sam..."

The police look at each other "We just had a Samuel Evens escape. Could the two be related?"

Stoick nodded "Astrid was his ex-girlfriend. Sam tried to kill her three years ago, along with my son."

"Call backup... we just got our first lead..."

* * *

><p><strong>I... don't have anything to say... See you next time!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay! I was feeling kinda depressed, then when I wanted to update, I got the flu~**

**Review time!**

**Blue Guest 2: He is back! And I'm the author! I could kill of Hiccup if I wanted to ;)**

**Ollie: Thank you!**

**Lorde: That's awesome! I can't do that on the bus because I have an old fashion phone with no internet! I'll give you a hug~**

**Hiccstrid4life: It's okay! A lot of people hate me! And Sam has been beating up Hiccup, like- really bad beatings :( my poor Hiccup **

**PS: I love your reviews! I love reading them! And I love talking to you to! It's fun and we get off topic a lot~**

**PPS: Thanks! I hope you're enjoying your summer!**

**Guest: I know but it is fanFICTION :) **

**Blue Guest 2: I'm already planning the third :)**

**Blue Guest 2: Here you go! :)**

**So I'm not going to keep you any longer, here you go! The new chapter, I own nothing and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two days. Two days Hiccup has been trapped in this tiny room, the only noise he hears are Astrid's pleas to stop, and it rips his heart in half. There's nothing he could do to save her.<p>

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, even he knows she can't hear him...

* * *

><p>Scarlett's hands trembled as she read the ransom note. This Sam person needs to be put to death.<p>

Does Minnesota even have the death penalty?

"This is bullshit!" Screamed Stoick, standing up "Sam is going to kill my boy!"

Val bit her lip "You don't know that."

"Yes. Yes I do! This is all my fault,"

"How? What do you think you can do Stoick? Shelter our son from everything."

"It worked when he was growing up!"

"I have to find him..." The pair heard Scarlett whispered "I need my best friend..."

Val wrapped the young twenty year old in her arms "It's okay Scarlett, we'll get this figured out. Henry'll be home soon..."

Scarlett sobbed, loudly. Full of pain, and suffrage. She screamed, she couldn't feel anything. Anything but pain.

"Sh," Val rocked her back and forth smoothly "It's okay. They'll be alright," but as Val said this... she even questioned it herself.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was feeling weak. He was defeated. Having seen his girlfriend raped by the one person he was supposed to protect her from, made him feel weak.<p>

This closet was small, suffocating him, having been in there for, how many days? Two? Three? Hearing Astrid being pushed around, beaten.

"You sick son of a bitch..." Hiccup's voice was hoarse, scratching his throat when he thought of talking "Get away from her..."

Sam glared at the young man through the open closet door, "You have no say in what I do."

"Hiccup. Don't..." Whispered Astrid "You'll only make it worse..."

Sam smirked "This? Oh Useless, this is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>Stoick closed his eyes and clutched the already crushed note in his too large hand. He felt a hand on his broad shoulder and jumped.<p>

"Why so jumpy?" Giggled his wife... wife. After twenty and a half years without her, it's a blessing to have her. Her petite body sat on his vast lap and stared at the note.

"Do you think we'll ever find them?"

"I don't really know Val. I know we _will_, but I don't know when."

Val looked down "I can't believe I actually left him… I'm a terrible mother…" She covered her face, burying her face in Stoick's shoulder

"Valka, don't you ever say that again," Stoick cupped her face, making her tear filled eye stare into his "We will find our son, and Astrid. We _will _put Sam away for good."

"You always knew just what to say Stoick. I think that's one of the reasons I feel in love with you."

"That and my wicked dance moves."

Val made a face "Or not."

"Now Valka," Val stood up and walked away "It was totally my wicked dance moves wasn't it!" Stoick walked after her "I knew it!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup coughed and stood up. He needed to get out of here. He was too weak to break down the door, he looked down and smirked at the metal limb.<p>

At least it was worth having…

"Hey Sam!" He called, voice cracking at the dryness of his throat. He held the metal behind his back, and hid his stump. The door opened and Hiccup squinted at the sudden brightness.

"What do you want Useless?"

"You know- whoa? What is that? Is-is that Astrid? Trying to escape?"

"What?" Sam turned around and Hiccup swung his prosthetic with all his might, knocking Sam unconscious. Hiccup smiled and hooked his leg back on. He ran out and looked around for Astrid.

"Astrid? Astrid! Milady! Come on! We have to go!" He saw Sam's phone on the ground and bit his lip.

Call 911 or find Astrid?

If he called 911, they would be safe, but if he could find Astrid, and then call 911 it could be too late.

So he dove for the phone.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"My name is Henry Haddock, and Samuel Evens kidnapped my girlfriend and me. I need help now! I don't know where my girlfriend is, and I need the police!"

"Henry, calm down, I'm tracking your phone right now. Stay on the line, do you understand me?"

"I can't. I-I have to find my girlfriend…"

All the sudden, the 911 person heard a crash.

"Henry? Henry can you hear me!"

Then, the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Stoick jerked awake from the light sleep he had, and stared at Scarlett<p>

"They-they know where they are!" She sniffed

Stoick jumped out of bed, elbowing his wife in the rib in the process. She groaned and sat up

"What's going on?" Val rubbed her eyes

"They found them!" Stoick hopped on one leg, trying to put on pants. He looked down and they were backwards. He cursed and glared at his wife "Get up!"

Val was out of bed and got dressed. Stoick tried to button his pants, but they were still backwards "_What is wrong with these goddamn pants!"_

"It's not the pants Mr. Haddock," Said Scarlett "It's the person wearing them."

Stoick glared and pointed to the door "Get in the car. _Now_."

"Yes sir…"

"Stoick, we're going to get to him okay."

"I know…"

* * *

><p>Sam glared at Hiccup, who was bruised and battered on the ground in front of him, when the first of the police cars came.<p>

"Hiccup, what did you do?" Asked Astrid

"I-I di-did wh-what was ri-" Hiccup coughed, and stared at his now bloody hand "right."

Astrid's eyes widened at the sight of his blood. Sam slapped her across the face "Go get me a sandwich Bitch! Well, they want a fight-" Sam grabbed his gun, and stuck in his waist band of his pants "They got one… Useless, you're coming with me."

* * *

><p>Stoick ran of the car, and had serious déjà vu to three years ago. One of the police woman stopped him from running inside.<p>

"We have reason to believe that Samuel is armed and dangerous Mr. Haddock. We don't want you risking your life."

"He is my son! I would risk my life for him, and Astrid, in a heartbeat."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his wife, shaking her head "Best to listen to the professional dear."

Stoick looked down, then to the police officer "Just-just get my boy okay."

The police officer "Of course Mr. Haddock. It is my job…"

* * *

><p>Sam held Hiccup in a choke hold. He walked outside, and was met with a dozen guns aiming at his chest.<p>

"Drop your guns, or Useless here get's it!"

Hiccup coughed violently and the guns didn't move. Stoick glared, his face turning red with anger. He pushed through the wall of police and straight up to Sam. Sam's hand twitched toward his waist band and Stoick's glared hardened "Do it. I _dare_ you." When Sam didn't make a move, Stoick held out his large hand "Give me the kids…"

Sam held onto Hiccup's neck "Never."

Stoick glared harder "_Now_!" He shouted and Sam frowned, then pushed Hiccup to his father.

Then Stoick made the mistake of turning his back to Sam. Sam pulled out a gun.

"You dared me didn't you…"

And a shot rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas *Creepy Smile* (Or Hanukkah or really any holiday any of you celebrate. <strong>


End file.
